


Your names on my skin

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, BDSM, Collars, Dark Character, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy had been undeniably reckless those past few months, and yet lucky enough in that he was always successful in his endeavours and never suffered from even a scratch from the fights he would instigate on purpose. But tonight, his luck finally ran out.
Now, Merlin and Harry finally had an excuse to remind the boy just who was in charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood's Gone Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423425) by [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon). 



> If you follow insanereddragon on tumblr, you might have read her amazing mafia au ficlet [Hunt You Down](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/post/150455052159/hunt-you-down) she wrote a month ago. I was inspired to write about Eggsy's collaring and she lets me play in her verse because she is the best :3
> 
> The background to this is in short that Merlin and Harry are at the head of the mafia (they are both equals but Merlin pretends to be kingpin while Harry pretends to only be his right hand) and Eggsy is working for them as something akin to a bodyguard because he only respects them and wouldn't work under anyone else.
> 
> It was really interesting and challenging to write this story because while I did have a few story where I skim over the character being darker/dark and I do enjoy reading bdsm fics, I've never written anything like this. Especially not a collaring.
> 
> Hopefully, it's still enjoyable and you'll have fun reading this!

“They want to see you.”

There was no need to ask who _they_ were, Eggsy knew perfectly well who wanted to see him right now and why they would want to see him too.

Eggsy had been undeniably reckless those past few months, and yet lucky enough in that he was always successful in his endeavours and never suffered from even a scratch from the fights he would instigate on purpose. For that very reason, neither Merlin nor Harry had had any reason to tell him anything, even if Eggsy had known how much they disapproved of him taking such initiative.

He hated getting such looks from the two men who owned his very soul, but at the same time, it couldn’t be helped. No matter how much he loved the two men who had welcomed him in their family and treated him better than anyone had ever had in his his life even when no one was as severe in their punishment as them… No matter what he owed them, the fact that they didn’t return his feelings and would never do so was an unbearable thought to him and there was nothing like going into a little killing spree against the rival families to take his mind off of his situation.

But his luck had to turn one day and if he had easily gotten out of the trap that had been laid out for him, he still had been hurt while doing so. It was nothing compared to what he had inflicted on his opponents, beside some bruise there was only a cut that was clearly visible on his cheek, but Merlin and Harry were highly possessive of the families they overlooked. Such an aggression on Eggsy would have usually meant some harsh reprisals against the perpetrators, but not even they could deny that he had gotten less than what he would have deserved. Their anger at him being hurt would have to be alleviated in another way, which meant Eggsy would probably end up in a hospital bed anyway. That is if the two men hadn’t finally decided he was more trouble than he was worth and wouldn’t just kill him.

It wouldn’t be such a bad end, Eggsy though. In fact, except for dying while protecting the two men, it was the death that hold the most appeal to him.

They might never love him as he did them, but they owned him nevertheless. They could do whatever they wanted with him, with his life, and if it pleased them, Eggsy would open his own veins without any hesitation.

He was led to their private wing at the manor, but Dagonet left him in the corridor, telling him they were waiting for him in their bedroom.

For a moment, Eggsy stood there from the shock of it. Of course, while he wasn’t the head of one of the families Merlin overlooked, he still had some high standing within the organization and as such had had many meetings with both him and Harry in their study. However, never had he even heard of anyone being invited into their bedroom. In fact, they valued their privacy so much that even the maid wasn’t allowed into that room.

But if they wanted him into their bedroom, there Eggsy would go. He debated for a moment whether or not he should knock before walking into the room, but ended up deciding against. He had never done so before, no matter how much Harry bemoaned the fact, and he wouldn’t start tonight, not when it could be constructed as an attempt to lessen whatever punishment would befall him. His pride wouldn’t let him and he knew the two men would only despise such uncharacteristic behaviour from him.

At first when he came into the room, they ignored him. Merlin was working away on his tablet at the desk in the corner of the spacious room and Harry could be heard in the ensuite and so Eggsy stayed by the closed door, trying not to let his curiosity get the better of him and not let his gaze wander from the floor at his feet.

Merlin pushed away from the desk at the same time Harry walked out of the bathroom, the two men as always coordinated without attempting to do so. The sound of them approaching him draw his eyes to them, but he cast them down again very soon when he noticed they were having one of those private and silent conversation he had often fantasized being a part of. Unfortunately, the two men only ever had eyes for each other and Eggsy would never disrespect them in making advances upon their persons when he knew pertinently they would not be welcomed.

“Strip.”

The order came from Merlin, which meant Eggsy was already shirtless before what had been asked of him truly registered. Still, after his hands hovered hesitantly on his hips for a second, he continued the motions. He had never questioned nor protested any of their orders before and he would not start now. He might not know why they wanted him naked, because there was no way it could be anything resembling pleasure, no matter what that little hopeful corner of his heart was yelling at him, but he would be as obedient as he had always been.

It was only once he felt their heat through their clothes that he realised two things.

One; they were much more closer than he had thought them to be.

Two; somewhen between kicking off his trousers and straightening back up, he had closed his eyes and couldn’t seem to open them again.

At least he couldn’t, right until Harry grabbed him firmly by the chin to turn his head toward him and pressed his thumb against the cut on his cheek. Then he had no choice but to look at the other man directly in the eyes, squirming a little at the discomfort the tight grip brought that was much more pleasure than pain to him.

“You have been very reckless and careless lately, dear boy,” there was something dark in his voice that Eggsy could not identify, hidden as it was by the disappointment. However, as he made to apologize, Merlin tutted disapprovingly and his mouth clicked shut.

“Your behavior has cause much distress to us lad. And while we respected you too much to rob you of your independence, we cannot allow you to continue on the path you’ve taken.”

His own hand came to rest on his hip, his fingertips reaching for the edge of a bruise on his abdomen. For a moment, both men looked at the mark with clear anger and Eggsy shivered when their hold on him tightened possessively.

“We thought it would do you good to get a reminder that you belong to us.”

Eggsy had to violently bite his tongue in order not to betray himself at the words. He didn’t doubt the two men felt possessive of him, like they did everyone in their organization, but it wasn’t in the sense that Eggsy wanted. They did not want him to become part of their intimacy, not even for the course of a night of pleasure.

“Oh, and how will you do that?” He asked impertinently, ignoring the copper taste of his own blood, once he felt he could talk again. “Will you tattoo your names on me?”

“Cheeky bugger,” Merlin admonished lightly as Harry rolled his eyes, neither of them dignifying his questions with an answer at first.

Abruptly, Harry let go of him, but only for Merlin to step closer before Eggsy could complain at the loss. While Harry started rummaging into a drawer, Merlin took hold of his cheek with his free hand, seeming to take great pleasure in making him wince at the sting that resulted from his brushing a fingertip on the cut.

“No, tattoos are very easily ruined in our line of work, even if you are to stop going on your little… how shall we call them? Ah, deadly excursions into rival territory.”

“And that would mean we would have to avoid the area too, whenever we felt you would benefit from a more physical reminder.”

Whatever Harry had been looking for, he had found it and had returned to them, opting this time to stand behind Eggsy.

“But fear not, you’ll still have our names on your skin.”

He handed the item to Merlin above Eggsy’s shoulder, the other man holding it up to let Eggsy inspect it.

For a moment, he couldn’t understand what was presented to him, his attention all on the names written in silver lettering on the inside of the black leather, rather than on what that piece of leather could be. Then, when he finally realised what it was, he was speechless for a long while.

“Am I… Am I to be your pet then?”

Anyone else would have probably been horrified at the prospect, but to Eggsy, his only fear was that this was all a dream. Merlin smiled, a dark, pleased smile that made him shiver again. Or maybe it was Harry’s lips brushing against his ear as he answered him.

“Beloved pet, treasured possession. Ours to hurt or pleasure as we see fit.”

They were not asking, Eggsy knew it, but still he nodded eagerly as the two men fastened the collar around his neck. A broken moan escaped his mouth, soon hushed by two pairs of lips that felt like hot brand against his throat, right where where leather gave way to skin.

“Now, let us take care of you pet.”


End file.
